


winter with you

by magnoliafilms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fair Folk, Forest Spirits, M/M, Snow, Snow Angels, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoliafilms/pseuds/magnoliafilms
Summary: Perhaps Donghyuck should have considered this when they started living together. He’d always known that forest spirits were temperamental, but never had he met one so damn clumsy.“Hyuck!” Said a voice early one morning. It was of course followed by a series of increasingly concerning crashing noises that was all topped off by a very quiet, “I’m okay!”
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	winter with you

**Author's Note:**

> For Little Wonders "23 Days of Wonder" Day 2: Angel  
> And also For Dream Lab Bingo Square: Fair Folk
> 
> I just think they're neat :)  
> (A warning: They don't actually get together in this, they're just cute and domestic.)

Perhaps Donghyuck should have considered this when they started living together. He’d always known that forest spirits were temperamental, but never had he met one so damn clumsy. 

“Hyuck!” Said a voice early one morning. It was of course followed by a series of increasingly concerning crashing noises that was all topped off by a very quiet, “I’m okay!”

Donghyuck had been reading on his bed, socked feet resting up by his pillows, head half hanging off the other end. 

A pair of antlers pushed through the open door. Sungchan’s massive eyes followed shortly after, and there was something glittering in them as he stood expectantly in the doorway. 

“Everything alright?” Donghyuck asked cautiously, slowly turning himself over on the bed. 

Sungchan’s voice dropped to a whisper, “It’s snowing outside.”

Donghyuck dogeared the page he was on and closed his book. He turned his head to look out the window and sure enough, tiny flurries of powdered snow were falling softly onto the trees.

Donghyuck turned back to face Sungchan. “It didn’t snow in the forest?” He asked gently.

Sungchan shook his head, frowned deeply. His button nose scrunched up and matched the creased state of his forehead. “No, it did. But I want to go with you.”

It took Donghyuck a moment before he got it. Then he took in the state of Sungchan’s outfit. He was wearing loose fitted jeans and an oversized t-shirt. One of his toes stuck out of a hole in his left sock. 

Not exactly what Donghyuck would call, “Winter wear.”

“It’s cold outside, Chan.” Donghyuck said patiently. He was getting quite good at that, “Will you put a jacket on at least?”

Sungchan nodded quickly, ducking his head so as to avoid smacking his antlers on the top of the doorframe. Donghyuck heard thudding along the hallway as the boy ran to his closet to grab a coat.

Donghyuck rolled himself off the side of his bed, taking a few steps towards his own closet and trying to find something that wouldn’t leave him frozen the second he stepped outside.

He shrugged on a jacket, wrapped a scarf around his neck thrice and lastly pulled on his favourite beanie.

Sungchan was back at the door almost immediately, eyes glittery as ever. 

“Are you ready to go?” He said quietly. Despite how accident-prone he tended to be, Sungchan was always methodical and careful in everything he did. He still seemed nervous to co-inhabit a space with Donghyuck, but at least he was polite. 

Donghyuck smiled, “Yeah. Just a second.”

He shifted to face himself in the mirror and pulled on the edges of his hat so that it completely covered his ears. Then grabbed a pair of gloves from where they sat on his desk, and then Sungchan was gently taking his hand and pulling him towards the front door. 

“Shoes, Chan!” Donghyuck said quickly as the door was throne open, and the look the boy gave him when he shuffled back inside told him that Sungchan was prepared to walk out in only his holey socks. 

A few moments later —boots and sneakers safely laced up— they were headed out the door again. 

The frigid winter air bit at Donghyuck’s cheeks and he pulled his scarf up a little tighter around his face. Sungchan didn’t seem to mind the cold at all. As Donghyuck had requested, he had donned a jacket, and little else except for what he had been wearing before.

Donghyuck watched him for a moment, the awe in his eyes as he put out a hand to catch snowflakes. The mild betrayal that raced across his face when they had the audacity to melt in the warmth of his palms. 

He raced around the yard, almost stumbling a few times before finally tripping over his own feet and landing flat on his back. He giggled and dug his fingers into the snow he lay upon. 

Donghyuck shuffled over to him, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to keep warm. He crouched down beside the boy —careful to mind his antlers— and grinned down at him. 

“Do you know about snow angels?” Donghyuck asked.

Sungchan narrowed his eyes. “ _ No. _ ” He paused looking around them intently, “How do I find one?”

Donghyuck laughed softly, “You don’t  _ find _ them. You  _ make _ them.”

When Sungchan looked at him like he was only mildly insane, Donghyuck hummed and tried to explain further.

“It’s a silly human thing, to be honest. I used to make them when I was really small.”

Sungchan reached out a hand to grab at Donghyuck’s. Expecting his fingers to be frozen from the cold, Donghyuck flinched away, but Sungchan’s fingers brushed over the exposed skin of his wrists, just above the hem of his gloves.

Surprisingly, they were warm and dry. Comforting in the freezing weather.

“Teach me.” He said earnestly. 

Donghyuck sighed, his breath puffing out in front of him in a small cloud. He looked down at the snow, and rather unceremoniously, turned around and flopped down into it. 

It was less cold than he expected, but he supposed that it was his jacket keeping most of it out. 

“You… You raise your arms, sweep up the snow. We’re making the wings.” He demonstrated and then watched as Sungchan copied the action. “Good! And then you… You fan your legs out so that it makes like a skirt.”

“Am I doing it right?” Sungchan asked as he flicked a giant wave of snow over Donghyuck. 

“Mmmhmmm,” Donghyuck muttered as he swept a hand across his face, he really should have expected that one. He pushed himself up and moved to stand over Sungchan. “Do you wanna see?”

Sungchan nodded and held out his hands for Donghyuck to take. With careful hands, Donghyuck pulled him upright. There were snowy footprints and handprints dotted across the angel's skirt and wings, and two twin antler-like shapes protruding from it’s head. But for a first attempt, it wasn’t all bad.

Sungchan stared down at it for a while with a massive smile plastered across his face. “It’s so nice.”

The snow continued to fall, filling in the handprints and the tips of the antlers. 

“Aren’t you cold, Chan?” Donghyuck asked eventually.

Sungchan whipped his head around, “No?” he said quickly, “Are you?”

Donghyuck grit his teeth and shivered, he forced out a smile, “I’m fine.”

Sungchan stepped a little closer and Donghyuck had to tip his head back a little to maintain eye contact. Sungchan reached up with one hand and gently shook out the snow that clung to Donghyuck’s hair. 

“Are you lying?” He asked seriously. 

Donghyuck hummed noncommittally, but couldn’t suppress the squawk he let out when Sungchan suddenly wrapped his arms around him. Sungchan was like a giant heater, no wonder he wasn’t feeling the cold. Donghyuck allowed himself a moment to lean into the embrace, to take in the earthy scent of Sungchan’s clothes. 

“Do you need to go back inside?”

In all honesty, Donghyuck was willing to risk hypothermia if it meant he got to stay in Sungchan’s arms. But his feet had gone completely numb and his lips were cracking from the chilling wind.

He sighed and sucked in one last breath of Sungchan’s warmth.

“Yeah.” He said almost sadly as he untangled himself. 

They trudged back inside, tracking snow and sludge with them as they went. Toed off their boots and shoes by the door. Shrugged off sodden jackets and hung them on the hooks on the wall.

“Do you want tea?” Sungchan asked, already starting towards the kitchen.

Donghyuck thought of the last time he left Sungchan in charge of a boiled kettle. “I can make some.” He said instead, “You could go get some blankets if you wanted.”

Donghyuck grabbed the kettle and began to fill it from the tap. At the thudding of socked feet along the hallway, he winced, but focused instead on pulling out two mugs and tea bags. Donghyuck likes the comforting taste of English Breakfast, while Sungchan has always been a fruity tea drinker.

He heard the soft noise of blankets being dropped to the ground behind him but didn’t turn around. He began to pour the boiled water stirred in half a teaspoon of sugar into his own and jumped at the sensation of a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

“You’re still cold,” Sungchan whispered as he pressed his velvety nose into Donghyuck’s hair. He’d been awfully quiet in sneaking up behind him and Donghyuck worried about the kettle and how close it was to the edge of the counter.

“I’ll be fine,” Donghyuck murmured as he poured just a splash of almond milk into his mug. “Just need a warm cup of tea and a blanket. Human bodies aren’t as well adjusted to the cold as you forest folk.”

Sungchan laughed and his warm breath tickled Donghyuck’s scalp. He pulled away, giving Donghyuck just enough room to put away the milk and then followed behind him as they relocated to the couch. 

Donghyuck was the first to sit down, taking his usual place in the corner. He liked the comfort being it provided. Sungchan was quick to do the same, but squashed himself up on Donghyuck’s otherside, careful to mind where he moved his head, just to make sure he didn’t smack into anything with his antlers. 

He drew the blankets up over them slowly, and when he was finally settled, Donghyuck passed him his mug of berry tea. 

It was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Donghyuck felt himself leaning into Sungchan’s side. He was still so warm, still smelt like the woods, like fresh rain and foliage. 

They’d lived together for a while now, and Donghyuck was still grappling with his feelings for the forest boy. He considered it. Considered just blurting it out then and there. But instead tucked his emotions away and took a sip of his tea.

Sungchan hummed contently, and nudged his shoulder against Donghyuck’s.

Perhaps he’d try another time. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/ghoulhwa)  
> • [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ghoulhwa)  
> 


End file.
